Cable ties are well known and may be used to bundle or secure a group of articles such as electrical wires or cables. Typically, cable ties include a head, and elongate tail and a longitudinal strap therebetween. The head of the cable tie includes a locking element which is engageable with the strap to secure the strap in the head.
There are generally two types of cable ties. The first is a one-piece cable tie. The one-piece tie is integrally formed of plastic material, preferably nylon, and uses a molded pawl inside the head and a formed teeth array in the strap body to secure the strap in the tail. The second is a two-piece cable tie. The two-piece tie has a nylon head and strap body. A stainless steel barb is embedded in the head which digs into the strap to secure the strap in the body.
Performance of a cable tie is measured by insertion force, i.e., how much force is required to insert the strap into the head. Cable tie performance is also measured by its tension force. Generally, cables ties are categorized by their holding tension force (e.g., 18 lbs, 50 lbs and 120 lbs). The maximum break limit of a cable tie is about 150% of its maximum rated holding tension force.
Generally, cable ties are formed from nylon 6,6 matrix alone. While suitable for the intended purposes, cable ties made of nylon 6,6 matrix only provide limited mechanical strength due to the material limits of the nylon 6,6 material. Thus, there is a need for cable ties which have improved holding tension force.